Un Verano Diferente
by Etherias Nikko Dragneel
Summary: Distintos mundos, distintas historias, ambos se conocerán en un lujoso Resort durante sus vacaciones, y la atracción entre ellos será inevitable. Por más que lo niegue, al final terminará aceptando que ese chico se ha vuelto parte de su vida. [Este Fic participa en el Reto ""Vive Konoha High School" del foro "La Aldea Oculta entre las Hojas."]


**Disclaimer:** Naruto, todos sus personajes y lo referente al mundo shinobi es propiedad intelectual de Masashi Kishimoto. Sólo la historia es invención conjunta de mi persona y del Rol jejee

_Este fic participa en el reto "__**Vive Konoha High School"**__ del foro "__**La Aldea Oculta entre las Hojas."**_

**Advertencias: **Presencia de OOc en ciertos personajes y Universo Alterno. Narrado desde la perspectiva de Naruko. Fic Desdoblado en Tres capítulos para cumplir con las reglas del Reto. Su secuela está en mi perfil y se llama "Un Verano Diferente 2" La siguiente estará lista pronto...

**Capítulo 1**: 6.825 palabras exactas sin Disclaimer ni Notas de Autor.

* * *

**Un Verano Diferente**

* * *

Mi vida en Hawái era cómoda y llena de lujos. Desde niña siempre he tenido acceso a todo lo que he deseado y querido, sin importar lo que sea. Dado que soy hija única, mis padres siempre me han consentido en todo. Aunque mis tíos dicen que eso fomentaba en mí ese mal carácter que tengo. Bah, ni siquiera ven por el chucho baka de Naruto como para que se estén molestando por mi vida.

Iniciaba la temporada de vacaciones, y como todos los años, mi mejor amiga, Obiko Uchiha, llegaba a mi casa a pasarlas conmigo. Ella era demasiado alegre y divertida, no encajaba con lo cutre y sombrío que son en la Mansión Uchiha. Ella había llegado la noche del 22 de Julio, y por lo tarde, simplemente nos fuimos a dormir.

Al día siguiente, papá se fue muy temprano. Yo ya sabía porque, el abuelo Jiraiya llegaría ese día junto a mi "adorado" primo y el cara de perro, su mejor amigo, Inuzuka Kiba. Yo sólo seguí durmiendo, hasta que Obikin me hizo levantarme temprano disque a trotar, con la excusa de que debíamos mantener nuestra figura en forma. A mí no me engaña, ella sólo quería flirtear con el chico de la mansión de al lado, un moreno de ojos azules bastante guapo pero muy engreído, que suele salir a trotar en las mañanas. Yo le seguí la corriente a Obiko, que más podía hacer.

Ese día era el comienzo de unas largas vacaciones. Nada fuera de lo común, sólo salir a la playa, pasear por los centros comerciales y disfrutar el aire puro y la libertad.

_Jamás creí que esas vacaciones serían tan distintas…_

* * *

Más tarde ese día, habíamos regresado a la casa y pasamos el día entre locuras, videojuegos y esas cosas, hasta que escuchamos la limosina de papá llegar. Yo salí del cuarto a la Terraza a verificar y en efecto, había llegado mi saco de box personal, ejem, mi adorado primo, jejejee.

Cruce los pasillos del segundo piso hasta quedar sobre la sala, mientras veía a mi padre y mi abuelo llegar. Noté al chico perro maravillarse ante los decorados de la mansión, era de esperarse, nuestra casa era muy lujosa.

— Vaya ¿Hay algo en este lugar que no sea impresionante? Al parecer no… — le escuché decir a Kiba y luego se dirigió a mi primo — Oye ¿no puse cara de idiota, cierto?

— Creo que no... — dijo bromeando. Luego escuché a mi padre hablar.

— Nosotros nos pondremos al corriente... Ustedes pueden explorar la casa si quieren... Kinana los llamará a la hora de la cena… -les dijo y vi como le asentía, le dió instrucciones al mayordomo y se perdió de vista con el Abuelo Jiraiya. Era momento de entrar en escena.

Bajé las escaleras hasta quedar en un ángulo perfecto, y cuando escuché su voz preguntando qué harían, salté y le dí una perfecta patada doble a la nuca, tirándole al suelo.

— ¡Itai! ¡Eso dolió! — subió la mirada y me miró con su mueca de dolor. Amaba ver eso en él.

— Bienvenido, Chucho inmundo... — sonreí con malicia para luego voltear a ver a Kiba — Y tú, ¿Qué haces en mi casa, chico perro? -le solté de mala gana.

— Creo que se dice hola cuando apenas ves a alguien… — me contestó el chucho ese — Además ¿Te crees Bruce Lee con esa entrada? – bromeó.

— No me creo nadie, Chucho Baka... Además, no tengo porque agotar saliva en ti... — le solté de mala gana.

— Oye, no tienes que ser así con Kiba... Él sólo... — decía Naruto, pero enseguida golpeé su cabeza con mi pie contra el suelo, sosteniéndola.

— Silencio, Chucho... Los perros no deben hablar cuando sus amos están haciéndolo... — le dije altiva mientras lo veía enfurecerse, más cuando le iba a decir otra cosa, llegó Obiko.

— ¡Naruuukoooo-chaaaaan! — Bajó corriendo las escaleras y me tomó por la espalda cargándome, odiaba que hiciera eso, se valía de que yo era una chibi frente a ella — ¡No deberías hacerle eso a tu primo que no ves en años, Naruko-chan! ¿Naruto-kun estás bien? Oh, Hola Kiba-san… — les decía ella a las apuradas mientras yo trataba en vano de forcejear con ella. Odiaba que fuese tan fuerte.

Kiba le saludó aunque se veía enojado. ¡Ja! Me importa poco, aunque luego Obiko me sacó de mis cavilaciones arrastrándome.

— Siento las molestias causadas... Me llevaré a la pequeña demonio... Adios Naruto-kun, Kiba-san… — se despidió de ellos y me arrastró arriba.

Una vez en el cuarto al fin me soltó.

— Arruinaste mi momento de superioridad, Obikin… — le decía haciendo un puchero. Ella sólo sonrió.

— Oh vamos, no puedes ser violenta con él todo el tiempo, además, ya no son niños…

— P-pero… Ah, olvídalo, no quiero otro de tus sermones sobre el bien y la maldad y bla bla bla…

Obiko sólo me miraba con cara de "¿Ahora que hice?"

* * *

Esa noche me desperté como siempre, tenía esa mala maña de despertar de madrugada. Sentí la boca reseca y tenía sed, así que bajé a la cocina por un vaso de agua. Cuando regresaba a mi cuarto con el mismo, no pude evitar ver una silueta en la terraza. Me acerqué con cuidado pensando lo peor, más suspiré de alivio al ver que se trataba de Naruto.

— ¿Qué haces despierto? — le pregunté.

El volteo y me sonrió débilmente, para luego decirme — No tenía sueño... Es todo...

Yo suspiré, y recordé las palabras de Obikin. Caminé hasta su lado y me recosté en la barandilla. Dejé de lado mi mala personalidad y exclamé — Sabes... Me alegra verte... Ya lo dije así que no me hagas repetirlo... — le dije y volteé la mirada.

— ¿Eh? Escuché mal o, ¿Acabas de admitir que te alegra verme? — me dijo haciéndose el tonto. Yo suspiré.

— Ya te lo dije y no lo repetiré, Chucho...

— Bueno bueno... — me dijo y se quedó lelo mirando el mar a lo lejos.

Me senté en la silla a su lado y le miro — ¿Ocurre algo? — le pregunto.

— Nada... Es solo... Nah, tal vez aún ni llega... Heheee — reía nervioso pero le miraba con el ceño fruncido, dejó de reír. — He... Está bien, Mi novia no me ha escrito desde que nos vimos la última vez... Y eso, me tiene preocupado...

Suspiré, y luego le miré nuevamente.

— ¿Se te ha ocurrido escribirle tú a ella? Tarado... De seguro ni en eso pensaste... — bufé.

— Es cierto... Que idiota soy... — exclamó y yo agregué — Lo certifico…

Me miró molesto y luego le escribió a su novia. Yo bostecé y resolví levantarme para irme. Pero luego escuché su voz.

— Naruko... — me detuve y sin voltear, le escuché — A mí también me alegra verte... — yo sólo sonreí de medio lado.

— Lo sé... Después de todo, los perros se emocionan al ver a sus amos… — le dije mientras me iba. De seguro se molestó jajajaja.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente, me desesperezaba después de un largo sueño. Me parecía extraño que Obiko no me haya despertado temprano.

— Uuuugh que sueño tengo... Supongo que el no dormir en la noche afectó mi sueño...

Cuando veo la hora, me sobresalto. ¡¿12:30 pm?! Miró a todos lados y vió el futón donde durmió Obiko la noche anterior.

— ¡¿Obikin?! ¡¿Se fué?! ¡Me dejó sola! — dije fingiendo horror.

Al final me levanto de la cama y me voy al baño a arreglarme. Obikin me va a pagar el dejarme sola.

* * *

Caminaba por los grandes pasillos de la mansión, iba en búsqueda de algo de comer cuando recibo un mensaje en mi celular. Obiko me había enviado un mensaje disculpándose de portar malas noticias y un video.

— Pero mira quien me escribe, la embaucadora de Obikin... Un momento... ¿Qué es esto?

Abro el video y ve a una pareja muy juntitos, y de la mano. Todo iba bien hasta que llegan al beso.

— ¿Para qué me envía esto Obiko? ¿Ahora se la tira de acosadora?" — de repente un chispazo surge en mi cabeza — No... Estoy segura el porqué lo envió... Esta chica del vídeo es la novia de Naruto, estoy segura... Lo siento por el chucho, pero no toleraré que esa chica juegue con los sentimientos de mi idiota primo...

Con esa resolución salí hasta encontrarlo en el barandal aburrido mirando los autos en la autopista.

— Naruto... Me temo que te traigo malas noticias... — le dije apenas verlo.

— ¿Eh? ¿De qué hablas? No me digas, ¿Pasó algo malo?

Me acerqué y coloque el vídeo en mi celular, mientras él lo veía se le desencajaba la boca.

— Nooo, tiene que ser una broma... Eso no puede ser, Matsuri no sería capaz, ella me quiere yo lo sé, estoy seguro... —exclamó tratando de negarlo.

— Pues tu "Angelito que no rompe un plato" está partiendo la vajilla completa y en tu cara... Y no es un Fake, Obiko misma los grabó en la playa y me lo envió... Ella nunca me mentiría... Así que no te mientas a tí mismo, la chica te vió cara de idiota y en este instante se burla a tus espaldas... Lo siento chucho pero no me guardo dinero y menos chismes... Así que, ¿Que harás?" — le pregunté.

— Yo... Yo... ¡MALDITA SEA! — golpeó la baranda con su pie doblándola. Admito que me dio algo de miedo. — Porque... Mierda porque... ¡¿PORQUE MALDITAS SEA?! ¡¿PORQUE COÑO ME TIEN QUE PASAR ESTO DE NUEVO A MI?! KAMI TÚ ME ODIAS VERDAD, PORQUE ME VOLVISTE A PONER EN EL CAMINO A OTRA MUJER TRAICIONERA... — rompió a llorar en el suelo.

Verlo así me partió el corazón. Me acerqué a mí y hace algo que jamás y nunca creí que haría. Le abracé.

— Tranquilo... Sé porque estás así... Créeme que se lo que se siente... Pero ya pronto podrás recuperarte... Sólo necesitas salir y distraerte un rato... Despejar tu mente... —

Se limpió el rostro y me miró a los ojos.

— Creo... — se sonó la nariz y continuó — Tienes razón, Naruko... Debo desaparecer por un tiempo... Distraerme y ver qué hacer con mi patética existencia... Soy el hazmerreir de la Academia y no pienso ir a ese lugar... Primero Hinata y ahora Matsuri me hace esto... Creo que lo mejor será desaparecer antes de ser la burla pública...

Dicho esto, se levantó y tomó mi mano, luego salió corriendo.

— Naruto... — susurro y luego me doy cuenta lo que había en mi mano, era el pase de Naruto para el Kumogakure Grand Resort... — ¿Y que se supone que haré yo con esto? — bufé, pero luego escucho un enorme estruendo provenir del garaje.

Corrí al barandal y luego quedé con la boca abierta al ver el Bugatti Veyron SuperSport de mi padre salir a toda marcha del garaje de la casa y tomar la avenida velozmente...

— Ese perro idiota...— suspiro al verlo desaparecer entre los coches.

* * *

Caminaba a mi cuarto. Tenía que escribirle a Obikin sobre lo ocurrido con Naruto. Llegué a mi habitación y me lancé en la cama, tomé el celular y le escribí a Obiko.

_"Obikin... ¿Donde rayos estás? ¿En qué playa tomaste ese video? Naruto está como dragón, salió como alma que lleva el diablo de la casa y lo peor, se robó el Bugatti Veyron de Papá..._

_Naruko"_

Le envié el mensaje y miré el pase carnet._"¿Será que me animo?" _pensé sentada en mi cama. Ella enseguida me contestó que estaba en el Resort.

_"Resort... Que reso.. ¿Esta mala amiga está en el resort donde Naruto iba a ir y no me invita?" _pensé yo.

Escribí de vuelta.

_"Mala amiga... No me dijiste que irías a ese Resort... Naruto antes de irse me dejó su pase, y lo estoy pensando..._

_Naruko"_

Le envié el mensaje y me paré. Empecé a buscar en mi ropero a ver que buscaba para ponerme. Después de todo, creo que aprovecharé la desdicha de mi primo y me divertiré en ese Resort en su nombre, ¡Dattebanee!

Tomé una maleta y la llené con todas mis cosas, si necesitaba algo más, tenía mi tarjeta de crédito y podía ir a la ciudad a comprar cualquier cosa. Empaqué todo y bajé a la sala. Tomé una hoja y le escribí a Papá.

_Padre, me he ido de vacaciones a un Resort con Obikin... Tranquilo que es aquí en la Isla... Es el Kumogakure Grand Resort..._

_PD: Me llevé el McLaren, ¡Dattebanee!_

Bajé al garaje y tomé las llaves del MP4-12C naranja de Papá. Puse las cosas en el coche y salí del garaje rumbo al Resort. Obikin se llevaría una sorpresa al verme.

* * *

Unos lentes Gucchi reposaban en mis ojos protegiéndolos del sol y mi cabellera rubia volaba en el viento mientras iba por la autopista hasta el Resort. Una vez llegué al mismo entré, varios se quedaban mirando el McLaren MP4-12C de Papá, no entiendo porque lo miran tanto, ¿Es que acaso nunca habían visto uno?

Llegué a la bahía de estacionamiento y aparqué el exótico, tomé mis cosas y fuí a registrarme. Luego de concretar todo y de pedir la mejor suite del lugar -aunque tuve que sobornarlo- envíe mis cosas al cuarto y comencé a caminar con el celular en mi oreja llamando a Obiko.

— Rayos no me contesta... — seguí insistiendo mientras caminaba por los alrededores.

* * *

Unos días después ya me encontraba aburrida. No conocía a nadie de los compañeros de Naruto. Y ni señas de Obikin. Varias veces salí a caminar por los alrededores, rayos no sabía nada de Obikin y el teléfono no sonaba. Terminaba regresando al cuarto aburrida.

— Me aburro en este lugar... No debí aceptar venir por el baka de Naruto... — suspiré enojada. Miré por la ventana y vi la enorme piscina — Bueno, supongo que salir a tomar sol no tiene nada de malo... — me dije mientras caminaba al ropero y elegía un bañador de dos piezas naranja.

Luego me miré al espejo. Recordaba aquella noche, donde aquel chucho le prestaba más atención a la Baka Chi que a mí. Me tomé mis pechitos con algo de acongojo.

— Si tan sólo fuesen un poco más grandes… — Luego ladeé la cabeza y señalé el espejo. — Naruko Uzumaki tú no has venido a buscar novio, tú estás aquí para divertirte a costilla del Baka... Así que ¡A divertirse!

Tomé la toalla y un bronceador y salí contenta de la habitación. Justo cuando salía tropecé con algo y caí al suelo.

— ¡Itai! — me sobaba la cabeza y miré al frente, estaba un chico con los ojos vendados y un bastón en el suelo — ¡Fíjate por dónde vas cegatón! — le grité señalándolo.

— Señorita si no se ha percatado soy invidente, hace poco tiempo perdí la vista y no me acostumbro ¿podría usted ayudar a esta pobre alma solitaria y abandonada? —pregunto el chico en tono serio.

Escuché decir que era ciego. Bah eso a mí que, seguro jugaba mucho a los videojuegos y se le quemaron los ojos.

— Ya lo vi, no soy ciega... — bufé y me levanté del suelo, recogí mi toalla y mis cosas y le extendí la mano para ayudarlo a levantarse — Dame tu mano... Venga vamos que no tengo todo el día... — le dije al ver que dudaba en moverse.

Tanteo en el aire hasta alcanzar mi mano. Al tener su mano en la mía sentí un cosquilleo extraño que me desconcentró, luego sentí el tirón que me llevó al suelo.

— ¿Eh? — perdí el equilibrio — Iaaaaa... — cerré los ojos esperando el golpe pero luego los abrí y miré sus manos alrededor de mi pequeña cintura.

— Me disculpo señorita, creo que he ejercido mas fuerza de la esperada — me dijo soltándome.

Sentí mis mejillas arder. Pero luego una vena saltó en mi frente y cerré el puño.

— P-pervertido... — lancé el golpe a su cara.

Le lancé pero como estaba en el suelo fallé el golpe y le rozé la oreja, se le cayó la venda al suelo. Luego crucé mis brazos frente a él enojada.

— Shisui Uchiha para servirle señorita, y no crea que la engaño, realmente si perdí la vista — mi rostro se contrae en mas molestia pero se apresura a contestar — Es por mi propia elección, en lo que resta de semana no puedo ver a nadie por causa de una promesa que he hecho…

_"Algo me dice que me está tomando el pelo..." _ pensé yo.

— Hmpf... Supongamos que te creo... ¿Porque hacer algo tan estúpido? — luego lo miré acomodarse y hacer ademanes de levantarse — Y también supongo que puedes levantarte por tus propios medios, así que me marcho...

Volteé hacia el pasillo dándole la espalda, miré al suelo y vi la cola que me sujetaba el cabello en el mismo, eso quería decir que mi cabello estaba suelto y en estos instantes me cubría hasta más abajo de mis nalgas. Me agaché a recoger la colita y escuché que me pidió que me detuviese.

— ¡ALTO! — gritó llamando mi atención — ¿Acaso eres una pervertida que le darás a un desconocido la visión de tu trasero al aire? ¿Tienes idea de cuantos pervertidos hay por ahí? — me gritó agitado. Recogí de tirón la colita y me levanté con un tic en el ojo izquierdo. Volteé y lo miré con una mirada maligna. El chico enseguida se tensó.

—Serás... -levanté el puño cerrado — ¡P-p-pervertido!

Le lancé un golpe a la frente y lo envié de tirón al suelo.

— ¡Baka! ¡No eres más que un mirón pervertido! Ya vi que no estás ciego nada y menos cumples tu dichosa promesa... Hmpf... — le dije muy molesta.

Volteé camino a la piscina bufando mientras escuchaba como me seguía.

— No sería mirón y pervertido si las chicas no me provocaran… — le escucho defenderse de muy mala manera. En eso escucho la voz de mi ruidosa amiga y no puedo evitar sonreír.

— ¡Naruko-chaaaaaaan, Shisui-saaaaaaaaaaan! — grito nada más vernos — ¡Por fin veo a alguien conocido desde el extraño sueño de ayer! — es idea mía o conoce al idiota este — ¿Qué te ocurrió en los ojos? — le preguntó.

— No pasa nada, es solo que no debo ver nada esta semana — le dice a Obiko — y pues, esta chica me ha malinterpretado… — Yo le miro de mala manera y luego sonrío maliciosa.

Rápidamente brinco a los brazos de mi amiga — ¡Obikin! ¿Dónde estabas? Estaba muy preocupada... ¡Y este chucho no para de acosarme! — dije hundiendo mi cabeza en sus pechos a la vez que la abrazaba fuerte.

— No te acoso rubia, fuiste tú la que chocó contra mi cuando carecía de mi visión — le escucho decir.

— Se me perdió el móvil en el agua y me compre ayer uno nuevo — dice Obiko sonriendo — Tranquila Naruko-chan, él es mi primo Shisui-sanjajajajaja — comienza a reírse — Naruko-chan, me haces cosquillas…

Separé mi cara de sus pechos en cuanto dijo eso. Le miré confundida.

— ¿Primo? ¡¿Ese pervertido es tu primo?! — le dije horrorizada. Más él nos interrumpe de una forma no muy divertida.

— ¿Son pareja o algo por estilo? — dice y veo sonrojarse furiosamente a Obiko.

— ¿Q-q-q-q-qué? — le contestó Obiko — ¡No soy lesbiana Shisui-san! — luego me contesta — Si, es mi primo... ¿Por qué se piensa que somos pareja? — me dice extrañada.

— Pues porque es un cínico pervertido, por eso…

— Pequeña no soy un pervertido ¿acaso te hice algo? — me dice y luego mira a mi amiga — Nunca dije que fueras lesbiana, es solo que algunas mujeres les gusta experimentar con otras, es algo así como parejas de experimentación… Por eso creí que eran pareja…

— ¿Pareja? — le solté de pronto y lo encaré — ¡Teme hentaiarou! — apreté los puños. — No eres más que un pervertido Yurista... Te daré tu merecido...

— Tranquila pequeña, solo era una interrogante, además no he hecho nada que indique que soy un pervertido y menos yurista, es solo que su relación y forma de tratarse da a pensar cosas muchas cosas… — trató de defenderse.

Cuando iba a saltar sobre él Obiko me sostuvo por la espalda.

— Suéltame Obikin, que le voy a dar su golpiza a este chucho... ¿Cómo se atreve a insinuar que nosotras...? Eeeso... — dije indignada y furiosa mientras forcejeaba con los brazos de Obiko.

— Naruko-chan, es mi primo, ya hablaré con él. Además no es que fuéramos lesbianas, ¿no has oído eso sobre parejas de experimentación?

— ¿Pero no escuchas lo que dice, Obiko? Y no, me importa un bledo ese tipo de relaciones... Soy una señorita de clase y no me atraen ese tipo de juergas...

Caminé hasta una de las mesas de madera frente a él.

— Escúchame bien... Obikin y yo somos grandes amigas, ella es como una hermana para mí... Y la abrazo como se me pegue la gana... La próxima vez que digas o insinúes que tenemos algo más que una relación de amistad — Le dí un gran golpe a la mesa volviéndola añicos — Así terminarán todos tus huesos, Chucho pervertido...

Luego suspiré y volteé a ver a Obiko. Sonreí.

— Obikin cariño, ¿Porque te viniste y me dejaste en la mansión solita? — le dije con ojitos de gato con botas.

— Ya te dije, me fui a por un móvil cambiando el que se me hundió por el mar. Más todo el tiempo para volver a colocar los números de la agenda anterior, y tal y cual...

Abrí los brazos de par en par y negué con la cabeza.

— Obikin tontita... Te dije que porque me dejaste sola en la mansión… No te pregunté por el celular... — le sonreí comprensiva, mi amiga podía ser a veces de verdad muy despistada.

— Tranquila rubia, además no le veo nada de malo que las chicas experimenten, después de todo, todas lo hacen — Escuché el comentario del chico y solté un bufido.

— Hmpf... Pues yo no lo hago, y no lo haré... No tengo necesidad de ello... — le aseguré de mala gana. Tomé el bronceador y se lo dí a Obiko.

— Ya que estamos, ¿Podrías colocarme el bronceador en la espalda? — le pedí amablemente como sólo con ella podía serlo. Ella asintió.

Me di la vuelta y me recogí el cabello en una cola de caballo sostenida por mi mano mientras Obiko colocaba el bronceador. Al mismo tiempo miraba al chico. No puedo evitar que se ve, digamos, apuesto. Rápidamente sentí un escalofrío y ladeé la cabeza en ambas direcciones. _"¡No Naruko...Deja de tener esos pensamientos!" _me reprendí a mí misma. Decidí que lo mejor sería irse e ese lugar, o si no seguiría viendo al chico, apuesto. Ladeé de nuevo varias veces la cabeza.

Si, definitivamente saldría de esa estancia.

— Obikin, Vamos a Nadar, ¿Si? — le dije invitándola a la piscina.

Era lo mejor. Además ese chico es un pervertido mirón, es mejor alejarse de él. ¿O no?

* * *

Aaaah el agua. Que relajante es nadar. Luego de unos nados, me acerqué a Obiko.

— Oye Obiko... El chico ese de horita, ¿Es tu primo en serio? — le pregunté — No es que quiera saberlo o esté interesada. Solo es curiosidad, es todo. — le aclaré después. Ella me asintió. — Aún no entiendo de dónde sacó eso de que nosotras... Eeeeso... — desvié la mirada enojada — Es un idiota... Además de pervertido... Y por mi ojalá se quede ciego en serio... — solté en un bufido.

— No tengo ni idea, y tampoco creo que sea para tanto Naruko-chan…

— Sé que se lo merece, Obiko... — le digo para luego verla roja, le toco la frente — ¿Oi, tienes fiebre? No... No me digas... ¿Te dió la Chikungungya?

Esa rara enfermedad que metía a la gente en la cama con fiebre y dolores de huesos, que estaba haciendo estragos en el mundo. Espero que no.

— Es que... Es que yo si... — dice tartamudeando — Em-empezaba a tener curiosidad y yo... Yo experimenté para ver cómo era eso de... de hacerlo con una mujer…

— ¿Eh? — le dije con los ojos en blanco. Mi mente comienza a maquinar lo que acaba de decir — T-t-tú... ¡Kyyyyaaaaa! — grité escandalizada — Tú... ¿T-ttú hiciste eso?

— La curiosidad mató al gato, ¿verdad? — dijo y hundió la cara en el agua — Prométeme que no se lo dirás a nadie. Ni siquiera Obito lo sabe, parecería una degenerada…

Suspiré. Era una pervertida sin remedio, pero era mi amiga.

— Está bien... No diré nada a nadie... Somos amigas, no, mejor dicho, hermanas... ¿No? -le sonreí. Luego comencé a nadar — Pero eso sí... Ni se te ocurra pedirme una guarrada porque te golpearé... ¡Dattebanee! — le amenacé.

— Cierto Naruko-chan, y no pensaba pedirte nada, igual a Shizuka-chan — le miro molesta — ¡Que es broma que es broma!

— Más te vale... — le dije en un suspiro. Luego comencé a nadar a la orilla —Venga, vamos a tomar el sol un rato… — le dije saliendo del agua.

* * *

Unos días después, me levantaba perezosamente. Como siempre, dormía hasta tarde pues me daba flojera levantarme temprano, y más cuando estaba de vacaciones.

— Uuuu... — me froté los ojos y me levanté — Creo que dormí mucho... — dije mientras bostezaba. Caminé a la ducha para bañarme. Pero antes colocaría el aviso de "No Molestar" en la puerta.

Cuando abrí la puerta, coloqué el aviso y la cerré. Pero luego la abrí de inmediato.

— ¿Eh? ¿Qué es esto? — dije mientras tomaba la rosa y la caja. Sobre ella había una nota. Sentí mis mejillas arder y rápidamente me encerré en mi habitación.

— Una rosa blanca... Un regalo... Una nota... ¿Quién me habrá enviado esto? — me pregunté confundida.

Me senté en la cama y abrí la caja. ¡Bombones de chocolate blanco! Comencé a devorarlos uno a uno. Luego recordé la nota.

— Oh cierto... ¿Qué dirá? — dije con la boca llena de chocolate. Tragué y luego tomé la nota en mis manos. Comencé a leerla.

— A ver... — dije tomando un bombón y comiéndolo mientras leía, mi sonrojo fue aumentando a medida que leía. Al final escupí de la impresión.

"_Naruko:_

_Sé que una rosa blanca simboliza la pureza de un amor pero en este caso quiero expresar que a pesar de tu carácter expresas pureza por todos los poros de tu piel._

_Ese cabello rubio que reflejan los mismos rayos del sol y esos ojos que no son más que trozos de cielo te hacen parecer un ángel del cielo._

_Espero aceptes este presente y sepas que tienes un admirador que ha observado tu bello ser._

_ATT. S. U."_

-¡¿Nani?! — releí dos veces la nota mientras me sentía más confundida — T-t-tengo... ¿Un admirador? ¿Y quién demonios es S.U.? — me dije a mí misma.

_"Un admirador..." _— pensé en silencio confundida.

Debía contarle a alguien de esto... ¿Pero a quién? No confío en nadie, sólo en Obikin. Marqué su núm, pero luego lo colgué pues recordé que no tenía su núm nuevo.

— Bien... Supongo que ahora debo cuidarme de un acosador... Pues no tengo idea de sus intenciones... ¿Ahora qué hago?

Suspiré y miré por la terraza. Aburrida no me iba a quedar acá.

Salí a caminar por ahí. Quizá caminar por la piscina me relajaría los pensamientos, oquizá consiga a Obikin buscando de bucear a los chicos ¡Dattebanee!

Y con esa idea en mente, me dirigí al área de piscinas.

* * *

Caminaba por las piscinas... Como hacía harto calor, llevaba el cabello suelto sin la cola, además de que usaba un vestido ligero el cual dejaba ver el traje de baño que me había puesto, total no vendría a la piscina sin siquiera poder nadar. Cuando caminaba por ahí, vi dos figuras que resaltaban entre los transeúntes. Eran el primo de Obiko y una señora, que si no fuese porque le vi su enorme busto, juraría que es el Sensei Anmaru de trasvesti. Me acerqué a ellos y enseguida noté al Uchiha con la venda.

— ¿Sigues haciendote el tonto, Uchiha? — le pregunté a modo de saludo.

— Pequeña, ya te he dicho antes que debo cumplir la promesa hecha, los Uchiha somos hombres de palabra…

— Una ridícula promesa... Ya deja de hacerte el idiota, tú puedes ver y eso lo sabemos… — suspiré.

— Eres obstinada pero ya te he dicho que cumplo una promesa, así que se educada y siéntate como la señorita que eres y disfruta del sol y las bebidas.

Luego miré a la mujer — disculpe mi atrevimiento señora pero, ¿Es familia de Anmaru Mitarashi?

Tenía la ligera impresión de que si no era el mismo Anmaru se parecía mucho a esta mujer. Y si era Anmaru, ¡Tenía futuro como Trasvesti!, ¡Dattebanee!

— ¡Oh es mi _querido y adorado_ _primo — _dijo con sarcasmo — Al que por cierto le debo una paliza en sus partes por haber hecho como loco los revolcones con su novia en mi cuarto!

Ignorando lo que decía el Uchiha asentí a lo que dijo la señora. Una sonrisa maliciosa se instaló en mi cara. Anmaru me pagaría reprobarme en matemáticas.

— Oh ya veo, es su primo... Y pos ya me imaginaba que era un pervertido sin remedio... Si lo golpea dele lo más duro que pueda, se lo merece por intentar coquetear con las niñas de la escuela... Incluso a mí me ofreció pasarme la materia si a cambio salía con él... Le dije que no salía con vejetes babosos y me reprobó la materia... Fíjese... Es un pervertido sin remedio que hay que castigar...

Sonreí e internamente dentro de mí una figura de mi yo diabólica se frotaba las manos. Hihihi.

— Mi primo podrá ser muchas cosas pero el ama a su novia y jamás le sería infiel — me dijo con un semblante serio — Aunque no te preocupes de todas maneras lo quería golpear al verlo ¿Quieres fotos de eso?

— Me encantarían Señora... Etto... ¿Cuál es su nombre? — le pregunté.

— Señoritas, al parecer tienen mucho de qué hablar, disfruten la estancia en el lugar, nos vemos luego sensei, ya sabe que puede contar conmigo respecto a lo del tipo ese... Y Naruko ¿te ha sucedido algo interesante hoy? — escuché lo que dijo el Uchiha.

Volteé a verlo -Nada que te importe... Pero si ves a Obikin, dile que necesito hablar con ella urgente ya que no tengo el número de su celular nuevo.

_"No tengo porqué contarte del acosador/admirador que me dejó bombones en la puerta de mi habitación... Mirón pervertido..."_

Al verlo que casi tropieza con una mesa, bufé y caminé hasta él, le quité la venda y suspiré — Ya te dije que dejes de hacer el idiota y dejes de usar esa venda...

— Te ves muy bien bonita — me dijo mientras me quitaba la venda.

— Si si lo que digas pero... — le quité nuevamente la venda y esta vez la arrojé a las piscina... — Agradéceme, o si no llegará la siguiente Era de Hielo y tú ni llegas a a tu habitación... — sonreí maliciosa.

— Si lo que querías era que te mirara habérmelo dicho mujer, estas hermosa con tu pequeña ropa de playa…

Sonrojé un poco con lo que dijo, pero luego le miré con superioridad.

— Hmpf... No necesito tus halagos, mirón pervertido... Sólo te quito la venda esa para que dejes de hacer el ridículo y no te mates o mates a alguien por ahí...

— ¡Oh! estas preocupada por mi pequeña, sabes, se cuidarme solo, jamás mataría a alguien _que no lo mereciera, _ademas, ya te he dicho que no soy un pervertido, de ser así ¿no crees que te estaría comiendo con la mirada? solo halago tu belleza… —dijo cruzándose de brazos.

— Hmpf... Sigue soñando... Ni aunque fueses el último sobre la tierra tendrías mi atención... Además, pervertido si lo eres... Lo sé por tu manera de ver a las mujeres... Siempre detallando de arriba a abajo nuestros cuerpos... Ya te dije que no necesito tus halagos...

Volteé a ver a la señora y le hice una reverencia.

— Ahora si me disculpan, iré a tomar el sol... Me hace falta un buen bronceado... ¡Dattebanee! — dije y comencé a caminar a las sillas extendidas.

— Mi querida niña rubia, la belleza fue hecha para ser admirada y halagada — toma mi mano antes de irme y la besa — además a las mujeres les gusta ser alabadas…

Debía admitir que estaba muy sonrojada con aquel acto, pues sentía mis mejillas arder. Pero rápidamente me deshice de su agarre.

— P-p-p-pues todas no somos iguales... No creas que con halagos puedes convencerme... — decía mientras le daba la espalda nerviosa ocultando mi sonrojo de él... — ¡N-no ¡no te creas con derechos a tocarme! — volteé de repente y con los ojos cerrados le empuje, con tan mala suerte que perdió el equilibrio y cayó en la piscina. Para mi mala suerte, me tomó por la mano y caí junto a él.

— ¡Noo, Kyaaaaa! — grité al caer con él al agua, para luego quedar a flote en el agua y ver que estaba muy cerca para mi gusto en ella. De paso, tenía sus manos en mi cintura.

— Creo que te gusta mi compañía muñequita rubia…

— ¡Suéltame suéltame! — le daba golpes en el pecho para que me soltase.

— Tranquila bebe, solo quería saber si ya antes otro hombre había estado tan cerca de ti, pero al parecer soy el primero ¿y sabes qué?... Te agrada... Solo mira el estado en que estas, toda roja y con un poco de temblor en el cuerpo…

Y lo peor era que el muy maldito tenía razón.

— P-pues... Pues... ¡No es de tu incumbencia! — me dí la vuelta y comencé a nadar a la orilla — Solo eres un pervertido que toca a las mujeres sin su consentimiento... — bufaba mientras nadaba a la orilla.

— Nunca hago nada que las chicas no quieran, además, aunque lo niegues te ha agradado, de hecho siento que me acosas…

— ¡¿Nani?! — una vena saltó en mi frente y un tic en mi ojo denotaba mi furia... Me volteé y lo enfrenté — ¡¿Que has dicho?! ¡¿Que yo te acoso?!

Dejé que se acercase con su risita boba y luego cuando estuvo a mi alcance, le lancé un golpe al estómago.

— Jamas digas que te acoso... Nunca he perseguido a un hombre y no lo haría por ti... — dije exasperada._"¿Que se ha creído este idiota?"_

Pero logró sostener mi mano.

— No te enfades muñequita, es normal que sea acosado pero vale, comencemos de nuevo si… Soy Shisui Uchiha, un hombre que le gusta dar amor a todas las chicas pero si esta hermosa rubia que tengo en frente quiere solo le daré mi atención a ella…

— ¡Sueltame! Y no me digas muñequita... No soy tu muñeca... — le dije mientras me zafaba del agarre — Y ya sé que eres Shisui Uchiha, el mirón pervertido primo de Obiko... — por un segundo me detuve y me sonrojé levemente, pero luego desvié la mirada — N-no tengo tiempo para tus juegos... Me largo... — dije y comencé a nadar a la orilla.

— Esta bien princesa — me dijo y de repente gritó — Gente linda y hermosa que disfruta del sol, hoy delante de ustedes quiero pedirle a la hermosa Naruko que tenga una cita conmigo esta noche a la luz de las velas — me señaló y enseguida recibí todas las miradas del lugar. Enrojecí peor que un semáforo. Mis ojos quedaron en blanco y la quijada se me desencajó. _"¿Está loco?"_ pensaba mientras a mi alrededor la gente aupaba la escena.

Volteé a verlo con una sonrisa psicópata, un tic nervioso en mi ojo derecho saltaba. Él sonreía cínicamente frente a mí mientras comenzaba a salir del agua.

— Yo... Yo... — no sabía que decir así que atiné a patearlo nuevamente para que cayese al agua... — Ni en un millón de años... — dije con altivez y luego salí huyendo.

Él me siguió, y de pronto estaba frente a mí con una rosa roja.

— Acepte usted mi bella dama esta hermosa flor que ciertamente no es digna de su hermosura pero la complementará…

Miraba a todos lados como la gente me miraba. Estaba roja pero de la pena. Tomé la rosa y le agarré de la oreja. Lo arrastré hasta una esquina lejos de la habladuría de la gente. Una vez ahí le solté y él se sobaba la oreja.

— Me puedes explicar... ¿Qué demonios quieres conmigo? — le dije mirándolo con el ceño fruncido.

— Solo quiero que aceptes salir conmigo, verás que nos divertiremos preciosa…

Yo sonrojé de nuevo.

— Salir... Conmigo... S-solo quieres eso... ¿Verdad? — susurré bajito... Luego agregué — Pero como amigos... ¿Vale?

— De acuerdo preciosa, solo será como amigos, te busco a las 9 en tu habitación… — me dijo y luego se despidió con un beso en la comisura de mis labios, tomándome por sorpresa.

Quedé anonadada ante su "despedida". Llevé mi mano izquierda a mi boca y me toqué donde mis labios, tocaron los suyos.

— ¡Aaaaaarrrg! — pataleé haciendo un berrinche mientras gritaba — ¡Maldito chucho aprovechado!

Y bufando pestes del Uchiha, me marché del lugar.

* * *

Más tarde esa noche, Caminaba de un lado al otro. No sabía qué hacer, mi pelo era un desastre y no sabía que usar que fuese apropiado para una...

_"¿Cita? No no... Es una salida de amigos, Naruko... Nada más eso... ¿O no?"_

Aaaargh me voy a volver loca. Encima estaba nerviosa...

_"Nerviosa? ¿Porque habría de estarlo? Jojojojojjo" -_reí sarcásticamente de mi nerviosismo con una mano en la boca.

Miré la hora. Aún faltaba mucho para la hora, pero... ¡No sabía qué hacer!

_"¿Y si escapo? Claro, le dejo plantado y eso sería una lección por su aprovechamiento..."_ Reí de igual forma pero luego me detuve "_No... Eso sería cobarde... Arrrgh ¿Ahora qué demonios hago-ttebanee? Si tan sólo Obikin estuviese aquí..."_

Daba vueltas toda desarreglada aún cuando escucho la puerta.

— ¿Eh? ¿Será Obikin? — Escuché golpear de nuevo — ¡Ya voy!

Camine hasta la puerta y la abrí. Mis ojos quedaron en blanco al ver a Shisui en la puerta. El cual sonrió y me extendió una rosa.

— ¿Eh? ¡No estoy! — grité y cerré la puerta de golpe y me recosté de ella nerviosa —Ya llegó y yo así aún... ¿Porque demonios llegó antes?

— Esta bien señorita parecida a Naruko, le dice que la esperaré hasta que se aparezca — le dije desde afuera — Por cierto, es usted muy sexy con ese cabello alborotado…

Escucho lo que dice y no evito sonrojarme. Pero luego le grito:

— ¡Eres sólo un chucho pervertido! -le dije molesta y sonrojada por su comentario.

Al final salí corriendo a ver que usaba. Saqué un vestido blanco que casualmente había traído por si algún baile elegante se daba. Lo tiré en la cama y me saqué la pijama quedando en mi sujetador y mis bragas. Corrí al baño y me arregle mi rubio cabello lo más que pude. Simplemente lo peiné lo más que pude y dejé que cayese en cascada por mi espalda.

Salí del baño y me coloqué el vestido con cuidado. Luego me coloqué un collar de diamantes que me regaló la abuela y unas pulseras de joyería. Unas zapatillas de tacón bajo y unos pendientes sencillos. Fuí hasta la peinadora y me coloqué loción y colonia. Una última mirada al espejo y suspiré.

— Bien... No creo que sea miss universo pero creo que es aceptable... — dije frente al espejo y luego caminé hasta la cama, tomé un pequeño bolso con mis pertenencias y luego fuí hasta la puerta. La abrí y salí a su encuentro.

— E-estoy lista... — le dije un poco apenada y sonrojada.

Toma mi mano y la besa para luego entregarme una rosa.

— Te ves hermosa

Recibo la rosa y no evito sonrojarme. La verdad, nadie en mi vida me había tratado así.

— A-arigato... — le dije en un susurro.

Luego vi pasar a unas chicas que cuchicheaban y mi cara cambió. Le tomé por la oreja y lo acerqué a mí.

— E-espero que no se te ocurra propasarte conmigo... Al mínimo intento te las patearé tan fuerte que luego usarás braguitas... ¿Me has entendido? — le dije con el ceño fruncido.

— No te preocupes princesa mía que mis oscuros y sexis ojos hoy son solo para ti — dijo mientras pasaba sutilmente su dedo índice por mi mejilla hasta descender por mi barbilla y retirarse rápidamente. Sonrojé al sentir su tacto. Luego me separé nerviosa escondiendo mi sonrojo.

— N-no vuelvas a hacer eso... — le ordené — N-no te he dado ese permiso... — agregue.

—Mmm, entonces ¿me das permiso de besar tus adorables y rosadas mejillas?

— ¡¿Qué?! Nooo... — le empujé — Dijiste que no te aprovecharías... — le señalé con el ceño fruncido.

Se estaba pasando. Mira que confianzudo. Hmpf.

— No me aprovecho, solo preguntaba, además los amigos se besan en las mejillas ¿no? — decía él un poco más serio — ¿Nunca habías salido con un amigo?

— No... — dije en un susurro — En realidad no... A-además, sólo le dí esa confianza a un chico una vez, y se aprovechó de ella... Por eso desconfío mucho de los hombres que dicen querer ser mis amigos... — le miré seriamente — ¿Cómo puedes asegurar que sus intenciones sean de verdad que quieren ser tus amigos y no bajarte las braguitas? — le dije en tono despectivo.

— Tranquila bonita, nunca obligo a una mujer a hacer algo que no quiera, ten mi palabra de Uchiha que no intentaré propasarme contigo...a menos que me lo pidas… ¿Me acompañas? — extendió su mano para que la tomara.

— B-bueno... Está bien... — tomé su brazo algo nerviosa — C-confiaré en ti...

Al final tomé su brazo, y sonrojada comencé a caminar a su lado, dejando que me guiase a donde quiera que fuese que íbamos a cenar...

Pero de una cosa estoy segura... _"Si se sobrepasa conmigo... No saldrá ileso de esta..."_

* * *

_Primer capítulo del Fic, lo he hecho así para poder entrar en las reglas del mismo, que son máximo 7 mil palabras. Para los que quieran terminar de leer la historia, les sugiero busquen el segundo capítulo, es su secuela, "Un Verano Diferente 2" donde continúa n.n_


End file.
